


So an android walks into a bar...

by Tommykaine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (And thanks to Connor nagging him about it), -finger guns-, Challenge Response, Crack, Don't worry he's not out getting drunk, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, My headcanon is he quit drinking after the events of the game, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), if you expect anything serious prepare for disappointment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Connor comes to Hank with a question - one that's been on his mind for far, far too long.





	So an android walks into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I don't even know man~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the 2nd Week of the COW-T challenge by LandeDiFandom, for the mission #1 (no prompt, Sci-Fi setting, below 8000 words).

It was a late Friday evening, and Hank was enjoying himself in his favourite bar, watching the game on TV and sipping on his coke. He had finished early that day and, unless something happened, he was going to have all the weekend to himself to do whatever he pleased. He was going to relax, take it easy, maybe do something special if he felt like it. Hell, maybe he would even go for a jog, who knew, he was in high spirits.

Which was why, when he heard the door open and the room get quieter, but also fill up with whispers, he couldn't help but stiffen.

_Oh hell no._

He didn't know to turn to know that it was him, he recognized those footsteps. Still, he decided to ignore him and keep watching the game.

_That fucking workaholic..._

So far, every time that Connor came in there he always ended up getting dragged back to work because of some new case that got assigned to them. Every single damn time.

 _Well I ain't moving my ass from here_ , he thought stubbornly, before downing the rest of his drink in one gulp.

“Good evening, lieutenant”. The android sat down next to him with a smile.

“Well look who's here”, Hank greeted him. “And just in time to pay for my next round”.

Connor looked down at his glass, no doubt examining its content. His expression seemed to relax after a moment, probably as soon as he realized there was no alcohol in it.

“Bartender, another one please”.

Hank waited for his glass to be filled again before speaking, finally turning to face the other to look at him with suspicion.

“Now I warn you, if it's a new case I don't want to hear anything about it. I've already got plans for the weekend, and I'm not letting anyone get in the way.”

“There's no new case. I just thought I would offer some company”.

Hank narrowed his eyes. Well _now_ he was suspicious.

“Company. You. In here?”.

“Yes. Is there a problem with that, lieutenant?”.

Hank scoffed, then he shrugged his shoulders. “Suit yourself”. He turned his face back towards the screen. Damn. The other team had scored.

They watched the game in silence for a while, and Hank almost forgot about his presence. At first he'd been expecting him to try and play some sort of trick to get him to go outside, and drag him back to work.

By the time his team finally scored the winning point, he had relaxed again and was in such a good mood that he figured maybe he should go along with whatever it was that Connor wanted.

“So, what _really_ brings you here?”

“I'm just here for the company”.

“Well you didn't come here to sit down and watch _me_ watch the game for nearly an hour. There's got to be some reason why you came here. So what is it?”

He raised the glass to his lips, taking a sip as he observed him. He could see the conflict in the android's eyes, the small LED on his forehead turning yellow for a few seconds as he debated something with himself.

“You know”, Connor finally said. “There's something that's always been bothering me, lieutenant”.

_There you go. I knew it._

Now he was curious.

“Well, what is it?”, he asked. “And cut it out with the 'lieutenant' crap, we're off duty”. He raised his glass again, taking a longer sip this time.

“I still don't know where to stick my instructions”.

Hank accidentally inhaled his drink, which he then coughed all over the counter.

_Son of a-_

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally meaning to write a sort of smut crack!fic but that ending was too perfect.  
>  ~~Probably will still continue this with some smut especially if there's any interest.~~


End file.
